


Все, что нужно в пределах Бикон-Хиллз

by allla5960



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-13 04:51:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2137635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allla5960/pseuds/allla5960
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>К счастью, боулинг в другой стороне, а ветер ей в лицо — Малия может мыслить здраво. Но понимание слова «здраво» у Малии разнится с общественным. И если посреди ночи, вжимаясь лбом в плечо Стайлза, ей хочется коснуться Альфы, то это тоже — «здраво».</p>
            </blockquote>





	Все, что нужно в пределах Бикон-Хиллз

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на порыве, не вычитано, опечатки мод_он. 
> 
> Кинк на запах минимальный, но решила указать. ООС как такового нет.   
> Паст-Кира/Скотт энд паст-Малия/Стайлз. Намеки на Кира/Малия и Лиам/Скотт вписаны чисто машинально.   
> Таймлан происходящего — что-то промежуточное между сериями 4s, но Малия не в курсе обмана про Питера.

У Киры белая спина и тонкие веточки-руки, которыми она стыдливо прикрывает грудь. Вообще-то довольно глупо стесняться Малии даже по общечеловеческим меркам, но привыкшая к массе внезапно появившихся запретов Малия не обращает внимание на краску стыда, расползающуюся по щекам Киры. 

— Не знаю, что одеть, — вздыхает Кира, поводя плечами. Она говорит это с толикой сожаления и едва уловимой грустью, но никак не с томными, заигрывающими интонациями Лидии Мартин. 

— То, что легко снять? — пожимает плечами Малия — Стайлз предельно ясно объяснил, что такое свидания. 

Кира краснеет стремительно быстро, от ушей до самых ключиц. Она что-то хрипит, вероятно, возражения, но Малии это несколько неинтересно — Тейт наклоняет голову и переводит взгляд обратно, к журналу со спортивными толстовками. Малию стеснительность Киры не умиляет, как, например, Лидию; Малия считает, что количество одежды можно было бы и сократить в современном мире. 

Когда Скотт подъезжает к дому Юкимуры, Малия реагирует даже быстрее Киры — ей в нос бьет запах МакКолла ещё за пять минут до оглушающего жужжания мотора его мотоцикла. Она поднимается, вытягивается в струну, мгновенно заполняя легкие смесью приятных запахов с кухни, ненавязчивых духов Киры и, пожалуй, мела мистера Юкимуры. Но запахи эти лишь нотки в щекочущем ноздри вкусе Скотта. Скотт вкусный, почти ощутимо сладкий и ничуть не приторный. 

Кира вздрагивает, что-то бормочет и нервно хихикает, пока ее отец открывает дверь МакКоллу. Она натягивает лифчик отвернувшись к стене, и Малия чувствует глухое раздражение по этому поводу — ей не нравится, когда что-то скрывают; Скотт так не делает. 

Малия спускается вслед за Кирой, едва передвигая ноги, хотя Юкимура и скачет через ступеньку. Тейт слышит, как мистер Юкимура говорит со Скоттом, довольно вежливо, если учитывать обстоятельства. Сердце Скотта, конечно, не заходится, как бешенное — такое Малия улавливала всего раз, при встрече МакКолла с обросшим мужчиной с арбалетом в руке. Но Скотт, не смотря на все это, заметно нервничает, а щенячий восторг при виде Киры понятен и без умения слышать биение сердца. 

Скотт улыбается и ей, а ещё блестит красными глазами, повернувшись спиной к семейству Юкимура. Ношико, кажется, неодобрительно щурится, сказать точнее невозможно — кицунэ не позволяют увидеть больше, чем они бы хотели. 

— Ты сама доберешься до Стайлза? — спрашивает Кира, и Малия видит, как ей неудобно из-за маломестности мотоцикла Скотта. 

— Ага, — равнодушно отвечает Малия, повернувшись, улыбается родителям Киры — Стайлз научил в прошлый четверг — и идет по ровной плиточной дорожке. 

К счастью, боулинг в другой стороне, а ветер ей в лицо — Малия может мыслить здраво. Но понимание слова «здраво» у Малии разнится с общественным. И если посреди ночи, вжимаясь лбом в плечо Стайлза, ей хочется коснуться Альфы, то это тоже — «здраво». 

И Малия не может сказать, что Скотт красивый или сексуальный — для нее Стайлз всяко лучше крепких, буквально отдающих стероидами рук МакКолла. У Стилински бледное лицо с забавными точками-родинками и худая шея с выпирающими позвонками. Общего между ним и Скоттом ровно столько, чтобы быть лучшими друзьями, то есть — ничего. 

Стайлз пахнет молоком, пастеризованным и наверно даже кипяченым. Скотт же просто вкусный, и Малия не в силах объяснить, чем конкретно пахнет МакКолл. Если бы она спросила у Стайлза, то он бы разъяснил ей все причинно-следственные связи укусов, альфа-бета подчинений и иерархии в стаях. Но Малия не спрашивает ничего; она ловко выбирается из длинных, худых рук Стайлза и выходит через окно, выгибаясь под белой оконной рамой. 

Бикон-Хиллз совсем небольшой, и самое большое здание здесь, наверно, высотка с лофтом Дерека. Ну, и ещё пара точно таких же по планировке и архитектуре. И эти многоэтажки стоят в центре, а Малии туда не нужно; ей нужно на окраину, к дому МакКоллов. 

Дорога мокрая, возле асфальта, по которому, оступаясь, идет Малия, размытая грязь. Ее ботинки, на вид тяжелые и крепкие, жалко хлюпают отклеивающимися подошвами — деньги с неба не падают и под кроватями в мешках не лежат. 

И стоит Малии подойти к дому Скотта, как глаза мгновенно цепляются за удобно примятые кусты и листья плюща, вьющегося по стене и крыше. Все малозаметно, неважно фактически ни для кого, но Малия видит в этом свою собственную ковровую дорожку, пусть и не вульгарного красного цвета. 

Только окно у Скотта закрыто, причем наглухо, на обе задвижки, и приходится скрести когтями по стеклу, нелепо тычась в зашторенное окно. Оно открывается внезапно — Скотт даже не трудится распахнуть шторы. 

У него ярко-красные глаза — точно такие, как огоньки на приборной панели джипа Стилински, — верхнюю губу подпирают клыки, но контроль налицо. Малии даже на минутку становится завидно — у нее полумер в обращении не случается. 

— Где? — рычит Скотт и едва заметно морщится, когда ему на лицо попадают мелкие капли воды. 

Малия толкает его в грудь — в конце концов, кому приятна эта противная морось?! — и забирается в комнату, трясет головой, как бездомная дворняга в тепле. 

— Малия, — почти обиженно говорит Скотт и убирает клыки на место. 

И если пару минут назад МакКолл выглядел, как оборотень, Настоящий Альфа, защитник всея Бикон-Хиллз, то теперь — с прилипшими ко лбу волосами, в застиранных пижамных штанах и красной полосой по шее из-за складок простыни — Скотт смотрится непонимающим мальчишкой, почти мужской версией Киры с ее стыдливостью. 

Малия ничего не отвечает, скидывает с ног промокшую обувь и пытается залезть в теплую, нагретую МакКоллом постель. 

— Малия, — повторяет Скотт и ловит ее за руку, чуть повыше локтя, — вы поругались со Стайлзом? 

Он заглядывает ей в глаза, и Малия видит, как тяжело МакКоллу даются банальные, бытовые объяснения ссор. Наверно, когда из года в год живешь проблемами массовых жертвоприношений и проделок злых бессмертных духов, то любовные ссоры отходят на другой план. Малия это не особо понимает и не сможет объяснить словами, но неуклюжесть и тотальная неуверенность в словах — вот то, что она слышит. 

Малия вновь молчит, мотает головой, стряхивая капельки воды, и стаскивает куртку с плеч. Скотт понимает; он единственный, кто понимает, убеждение Малии в нелепости слов. А ещё иногда ей просто не хочется говорить определенным людям определенные вещи. Этого Скотт не знает, но, очевидно, также понимает. 

Скотт поднимает ее, дергая за руку, и хотя Малия сопротивляется, он не испытывает трудностей. Вообще-то сопротивляться Альфе сложно, а Малия не из тех глупых храбрецов, что кидаются в бой с заведомо более сильным противником. Правда, в этой истории, со Скоттом, данное качество, скорее, выходит минусом. 

МакКолл ведет ее осторожно, проводит в ванную, улыбается добродушно, противно-заботливо. Скотт садит ее на стиральную машину, потому что его ванная мала для двоих, и помогает снять до конца куртку. А после, дотронувшись до плеча, говорит, чтобы она тут сама разделась, приняла горячий душ, а он пока позвонит Стайлзу — ванная же чертовски маленькая, стеснение здесь не причем. 

— Со Стайлзом все хорошо, — честно отвечает ему Малия и цепляется указательным и средним пальцами за резинку его спальных штанов. Резинка растянутая, мягкая и поддается легко, мгновенно оголяя кожу. 

Скотт, стоящий на пару шагов дальше, буквально в скачок покрывает расстояние и, краснея, отталкивает ее руки. 

— Ты вкусно пахнешь, — будто бы не замечая реакции Скотта, сообщает Малия. Она говорит это не заигрывая, а — как данность, общеизвестный факт. 

— Чем? — хлопает глазами Скотт, и Малия хмурится: 

— Собой, конечно. 

— Стайлз говорил, что между Альфой и членами стаи иногда возникает... — он мгновенно раслабляется и не замечает, как Малия кладет ладони ему на плечи. А она, между тем, кладет руки обнаженную горячую кожу и скрещивает ноги за его спиной. 

Малия не тянет его к себе, не вовлекает в поцелуй, и, откровенно говоря, ей было бы достаточно простого проникновения в себя. Скотт, по-прежнему, не стоит в лидерах ее списка сексуальных мужчин — Малия просто хочет близости, и у животных это не должно расцениваться любовью. 

— Стайлз говорил... — сглатывает Скотт, когда она толкает его в поясницу сведенными крест-накрест щиколотками. 

Ей неинтересно, о чем говорил Стайлз, по крайней мере, в пересказе Скотта; Малии не хочется откладывать желания на потом. Ее рука стекает по плечу, груди, до самого низа живота Скотта, задевает жесткую поросль и легко растегивает одинарную пуговичку ее собственных джинс. Молния едет вниз, когда Малия просовывает руку в трусики — удобные однотонные шортики, никогда не врезающиеся в задницу, как стринги, восхваляемые Мартин. Она водит двумя пальцами по лобку, перебирает клитор, просовывает их глубже, дальше, и нажимает чуть сильнее. А после достает, задевая мокрыми пальцами зубчики ширинки. 

Скотт недоверчиво смотрит прямо на нее и облизывает губы. Ее пальцы блестят смазкой и остро пахнут молодой самкой. Запах пробирается внутрь, туда, под слой человечности, морали и благочестивости. Аромат заставляет мышцы на спине ходить ходуном, а жилы, кажется, норовят разорвать руки от запястий до локтя. 

Малия шевелит пальцами в воздухе, лишь разгоняя свой тягучий запах, и сама засовывает их ему в рот. И МакКолл благодарно лижет шершавым языком, посасывает указательный палец, блаженно зажмурив глаза. 

— Больше, — твердо говорит Малия, и Скотт понимает ее. Тейт не нужны ласковые, игривые улыбки Эллисон, чтобы выражать свои желания. Впрочем, ей не нужно много того, чего требовалось Эллисон. 

Она опирается о его плечи и приподнимается, позволяя стащить растегнутые джинсы со своей задницы. Малия болтает ногами и сбрасывает мокрые штаны вниз, на кафельный, местами потрескавшийся пол. 

У Скотта затуманенные глаза, и это явный признак того, что его человечная сторона не особо в этом участвует. Но Малии плевать; Малия приходит за любовью и заботой в другой дом. 

Малия разводит колени шире и стягивает с него проверенным методом спальные штаны. Скотт упирается головкой полувозбужденного члена в ее бедро, совсем рядом поросшим темными волосками лобком, и Малия легко сжимает пальцами основание, направляя его в себя. 

Она выгибает спину, подаваясь бедрами навстречу и пытаясь найти нужный угол. Скотт пару раз толкается в ней, будто пробуя, и запускает руку под тонкую футболку, сжимая ее правую грудь — Малия принципиально не носит лифчиков. Он набирает темп, двигаясь увереннее и сильнее. Скотт мнет в руке ее грудь, обводя большим пальцем сосок, и рвано дышит через рот. 

Стиральная машина стучит о стену, жалобно скрипя посеревшим пластиком под весом Малии и быстрыми, точными движениями Скотта. Малия ногой задевает шланг слива, и пара одиноких бутылок шампуня и геля для душа с неприятным грохотом падают в эмалированную ванную. Их глухой стук совпадает с протяжным рычанием Скотта. 

Малия же чувствует заполненность, ощущает каждой клеточкой тела свою целостность, когда давит рукой бок Скотта, едва сдерживаясь, чтобы не выпустить когти. МакКолл движется в ней размеренно, хотя и быстро, но не теряет ритма, входя в Малию все глубже и глубже. И где-то на грани, когда до конца остается совсем немного, Скотт все же вытаскивает член, пачкая ее лобок и низ живота спермой. 

Малия сводит лопатки, выгибаясь ещё сильнее, чем при самом процессе, и мгновенно обмякает, расслабленно опираясь одной рукой на край стиральной машины. Скотт как-то враз приходит в себя, и ей забавно смотреть, как только что владевший ею альфа испуганно отдергивает руку от ее груди, потешно путаясь в футболке, и опускается, чтобы натянуть штаны обратно. Опускается, и глаза оказываются как раз на том уровне, чтобы увидеть, как пальцы Малии бездумно возят по белесым каплям на животе. А после, заметив его взгляд, вполне обдуманно отправляются к ней в рот, чтобы быть с причмокиванием облизанными. 

И Скотт совершает ещё одну ошибку, глядя на это, безусловно, пикантное зрелище — вдыхает полной грудью. 

___

 

— Ты пахнешь Скоттом так сильно, потому что дольше в его стае? — неловко спрашивает Лиам, тронув Малию за руку. 

Стайлз этого не слышит, но Скотт — вполне. 

— Нет, — с безучастным выражением лица отвечает Малия. — Потому что трахаюсь с ним. Если хочешь — тебе тоже должно понравится. 

И Скотт, делающий вид, что ничего не замечает, чувствует, как у него пересыхает горло, когда Лиам все также неловко спрашивает точное время.


End file.
